


No more.

by Leia (xaleliex)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaleliex/pseuds/Leia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de una larga ausencia, Marceline regresa a Ooo, para disgusto de cierta princesa. "Bubblegum cierra la ventana. Apaga las luces. Y duerme. ¿Por qué tenías que regresar?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic o intento de fanfic, luego de años de no escribir nada. Autoregalo de cumpleaños, también. Primera parte de dos. O tres. 
> 
> Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, ni sus personajes e historia.

**I.- Evicted!**

—He vuelto.

Princess Bubblegum asiente con la cabeza. Es obvio que Marceline ha vuelto. Puede verla, flotando del otro lado de la ventana de su habitación. No ha cambiado nada. ¿Cómo iba a cambiar algo? La reina de los vampiros es como era hace tres, cinco, cien, mil años. Bubblegum ni siquiera cree que cambie por dentro.

—Estoy molestando a un par de bobos que se instalaron en la casa del árbol.

—Finn y Jake.

—Esos. Espero no te moleste.

Lo dice como si en verdad importara. Bubblegum frunce el ceño en respuesta a la sonrisa de Marceline, porque parece burlarse a través de esa lengua que asoma por entre sus dientes.

—Estoy segura de que sabrán cuidarse. Yo que tú no los subestimaría.

Marceline no abandona la sonrisa. Bubblegum trata de no recordar cuando eso la hacía feliz.

—Esperemos. Eso era todo. Hasta luego, Bonni.

Flota hacia atrás unos metros y se miran fijamente. En un momento hay reconocimiento, de lo que significa el encuentro y algo les duele en el pecho, en el corazón que no late y en el que está hecho de azúcar podrida.

Bubblegum cierra la ventana. Apaga las luces. Y duerme.

“¿Por qué tenías que regresar?”

 

**II.- Henchman.**

Bubblegum no es siempre honesta, porque la honestidad no siempre es lo adecuado y menos cuando se trata de gobernar un reino, así que calla sus verdaderas razones para odiar al Duque de la Nuez.

No tiene un oído supersónico, ni una vista de halcón, pero le es fácil, en medio de la noche, observar las luces que se despliegan desde el ducado de la Nuez, donde el Duque y todos sus vasallos celebran. Bubblegum no sabe que Finn está ahí, pero sabe que lo está Marceline.

 

—¿No viene Bonnibel?

—¿Bonnibel?

—Bubblegum.

El Duque de la Nuez niega y entrega a su pequeño hijo a su madre, mientras le pasa un vaso de jugo de fresa a Marceline, para que refresque su garganta luego del concierto.

—Ha rechazado la oferta. Sé que me odia. Pero no es mi culpa, Reina, es por mi enfermedad…

—Lo sé, me lo has contado.

Marceline no es lo que los demás piensan. No es al menos lo que Finn piensa. Y tampoco lo que Bubblegum cree. Así que le sonríe al Duque y acaricia su cabeza con ternura de madre, mientras intenta espantar la neblina de la decepción porque Bonnibel no ha llegado a verla cantar.

 

 

**III.- It came from the Nightosphere**

 

Bubblegum sabe que no es solo las patatas fritas. Hay algo más en el fondo, algo que Marceline nunca le contó. Si no se lo ha dicho antes, menos se lo dirá ahora.

—Así que lamentamos que el padre de Marceline se comiera las almas de todo Ooo… y de Lumpy Space.

—Oh, no es culpa tuya, Finn.

Solo que sí lo es, pero no le importa, porque ahora todo está bien. Todo está en paz, y el padre de Marceline está en lo profundo de la Nightosphere, un lugar que no desea visitar jamás. No es como el reino del fuego, que también odia. Hay toda una dimensión de Marceline que habita en el lugar del que es princesa. Pero Marceline es reina, también.

Hay tanto oscuro en Marceline, tanto…

—Gracias por dejarme escuchar la canción de Marceline.

Finn le sonríe y ella lo hace de vuelta.

Bubblegum no es tan dulce como el material del que está hecho. Y aunque no debe ser egoísta, lo es. Y aunque no debe usar a la gente, lo hace.

 

**IV.- Go with me**

A Bubblegum no le gusta verla así. Piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría echarla del reino como ha hecho con Finn, pero sabe que no puede. Porque ambas son parte de la realeza y sus encuentros no tienen más salida que la cortesía, por más cortante que esta sea.

—Se parece a su exnovio. Ese peinado. Es como el de su exnovio.

Habla en voz bajita, observando por la ventana. Las parejas vuelven de la función y puede verla, en dirección contraria, lejana ya, un punto diminuto, con Finn y los lobos.

—Lo odio.

 

Marceline piensa en el encuentro, una vez en casa, cuando ha despedido a Finn y se enclaustra en su habitación sin ánimos de flotar en tejados ajenos.

Hubo un tiempo en que las cosas fueron diferentes y no se herían. No así. No tendría que haberla llamado por su nombre frente a los demás, cuando por un tiempo fue algo suyo. Era la única manera de dañar, con una sonrisa, jugando como una niña. Y como una niña quiere llorar, pero no lo hace. No vale la pena. Y algún día olvidará el dolor.

¿Pero cómo lo olvidará cuando es lo único que le queda de lo que alguna vez fue perfecto?

Se duerme después del alba, cuando el sol ya le desgarra la piel, sutilmente y le recuerda, triste y hermosamente, a rasparse las rodillas. Pero mamá no vendrá a curar sus heridas, así como Bonnibel no llegará, jamás, para curarla.

 

**V.- Mortal Recoil.**

 

—Supe que casi mueres.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Visita diplomática.

Marceline flota al interior de la habitación. Bubblegum se ve tan pequeña, envuelta en su albornoz. Tiene trece años, otra vez. Marceline la recuerda. Sabe que es idéntica a hace cinco años. Que ese cuerpo es el de la Bonnibel que conoció, años atrás, cuando no se odiaban. Cuando no habían advertido sus diferencias y habían vivido felices, creyendo en mentiras. Dulces mentiras.

—Sabes que no son horas, Marceline.

—Es por eso que no hay futuro. Eres mortal.

—Ya sé que soy mortal, ¿crees que no lo sé?

Marceline se ríe, para no llorar, mientras estira la mano y acaricia el cabello de chicle, ahora corto. Le arranca un trozo pequeñito.

—¡No hagas eso!

—¿Recuerdas cuando salíamos a jugar, Bonni?

Bubblegum desvía la vista, enfurruñada. Aunque esté mal, Marceline quisiera lamer las gotas que le escurren del cabello. Agua azucarada, como toda ella. Azúcar con sabor a sangre.

—No puedo salir a jugar, quiero tener muchas energías para salir a jugar con Finn mañana.

La vampiresa no se puede enfadar por ello. No siente celos. Tampoco un dolor que la enloquezca. Quizá una ternura amarga, o un soplo de nostalgia. Quizá un poco de tristeza. También quiere a Finn.

—No lo arruines con él también, ¿quieres? Es un buen chico.

—Vamos a jugar todo el día, así que no vengas en la noche, voy a estar muy cansada, Marceline.

—No voy a volver, tranquila.

Pero sus palabras no la tranquilizan y cuando Bubblegum observa la silueta recortada a la luz de la luna, marchándose, no puede evitar estrujar en sus manos las sábanas de la cama, tragándose las lágrimas antes de buscar la camisa que usa de pijama y que aún huele, cree, a Marceline y a lo que alguna vez pudieron ser.

 

—No voy a volver.

Se lo dice a la noche y a la música. Se lo promete en notas y en acordes; se lo jura en rojo sangre y ante el rojo del cielo de sus sueños.

—No voy a volver.

Por los recuerdos de la guerra y por su primer amigo, el oso de peluche; por el amor que no recibió de su padre y por la muerte de su madre. Por los asesinatos que ha cometido, por la fuerza que le ha dado el dolor. Por todo lo que ella es y lo que ha olvidado que alguna vez fue. Por todo. Lo jura.

—No volveré, Bonnibel. No volveré. 


End file.
